


Something to Cherish

by credens_justitiam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Platonic Relationships, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credens_justitiam/pseuds/credens_justitiam
Summary: Rantarou and Sonia go shopping together.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Something to Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about all the porn adjndfjnjfnjnd have a self-indulgent fic where I practice writing in a third-person omniscient view instead. and happy birthday to my beloved children, sonia nevermind and rantarou amami ♥

Chill pop music came from the speakers in the bath shop Rantarou and Sonia browsed in. Passing by shelf after shelf of bath bombs, shower gels, and candles of various colors and shapes, they were two faces in a crowd of weekend shoppers. They continued to weave through the store at a leisurely pace until they stopped by a lotion and body cream display. Despite it being October, the signature collection held many spring and summery scents.

Sonia held one such lotion. “Rantarou-san, you simply must try this lotion. Your hand, please.” 

She tapped Rantarou’s shoulder with one hand and held a small plastic tube with another. Rantarou, occupied by a bottle of shimmery liquid he picked up earlier, stuck out his hand absentmindedly. 

She dispensed some lotion onto his hand. When he rubbed it into his palms, lime and coconut smells filled the air.

“That smells good. It kinda reminds me of when I went to Nice. What’s it called?”

Sonia smiled and angled the tube so that he could see the words _Maritime Memory_ emblazoned on the label in golden script. Palm fronds painted in watercolor decorated the rest of the tube.

“It is interesting that you thought of Nice, France, which has a Mediterranean climate. The description says that Nice’s beaches and warm summer days inspired this scent.”

Suddenly Sonia bounced on her feet, eyes glimmering excitedly. “And what an inspiration it is! Does it not invoke the nostalgic feeling of “cake by the ocean” after a long day of splashing around?”

Rantarou bit back a laugh at the euphemism. It was clear she didn’t know what it meant, but he wasn’t going to point that out to her anytime soon. 

So he went, “I’m not sure about that, but it _does_ feel nostalgic.”

“Yes, indeed!” She exclaimed. 

Then she noticed what he was holding and pointed towards it. 

“Now, what is it that you are inspecting? I do not believe Novoselic’s apothecaries carry something like this.”

“Oh, it’s body glitter. You spray it onto yourself and it makes your skin look more shimmery,” he replied. 

The liquid within was a rose gold color that caught the light as Rantarou passed the bottle to Sonia. The bottle itself was a ruby red color and said _Kir Royale_ in sloping cursive letters _._ The label also featured an image of small berries mingling in a flute of champagne. When Sonia shook the bottle out of curiosity, the glitter swirled and captured the light. 

“How captivating! I must try it immediately.” 

Sonia raised her wrist and prepared to spray it onto herself. The nozzle, however, pointed in a different direction.

Rantarou tried to warn her. “Careful where you’re spraying—”

And then he received a berry-scented cloud straight to his face. Rantarou flinched back and coughed. 

Sonia gasped. “Oh my goodness! Rantarou-san, I am sorry! You must flush your eyes out with water, pronto!”

Rantarou waved away the remaining mist. “No worries, I didn’t get any in my eyes, thankfully.”

Sonia pursed her lips. “Are you sure? You received quite the cloud to your face. I fear the adverse effects of glitter in your eyes.”

“Really, I’m fine,” Rantarou reassured. “In fact, I’m more interested in just how much glitter I have on my face.”

Nearby was a vanity that displayed more products under a mirror. Beside it was a sign that read “This Could Be You!” in bright block letters. Rantarou walked over, took one glance into the mirror, and laughed.

“Oh, that’s a look.”

Lit by the vanity’s many light bulbs, the glitter made Rantarou look like he had a million diamonds embedded in his face and neck. His many piercings caught the light as well and twinkled like constellations.

From beside him, Sonia stifled her giggling behind her palm. “I am sorry. I do not mean to laugh, but you look rather funny. Just like those vampires in that famous movie!”

“How’d you guess my next Halloween costume?” Rantarou crossed his arms. “Anyways, that’s not what I’d call a sorry face. What happened to you being worried?”

Through more laughter, Sonia looked indignant. “You said you were fine! What else do you want me to do?”

“What else do I want you to do?” Rantarou mused. “Good question. And my answer is…”

Before Sonia knew what was happening, Rantarou had reached over and plucked the body shimmer from her hands.

“Ranta—?” 

“Hold still.”

* * *

Four minutes later, Rantarou and Sonia walked out of the store with a shopping bag and a receipt for two bottles of body shimmer in hand and the equivalent of a glitter bomb all over their skin and clothes. The cloyingly sweet scent of berries and other scents surrounded them like a thick fog.

“I must say, no amount of combat training could have prepared me for that,” Sonia remarked breezily.

Rantarou laughed. “There’s no such thing as being prepared for a glitter fight. Only thing you can be prepared for is still finding glitter on your clothes weeks after it happens.”

“You sound like you speak from experience, Rantarou-san.” The glitter on Sonia’s skin creased as she smiled at him. “But that is not a bad thing, is it? When I see the glitter, I will be reminded of our little kerfuffle and remember it fondly. Surely you too have many fond memories of similar experiences.”

Rantarou blinked for a second. Then he returned her smile with a small one of his own.

“Sure.”

Just then, a bubble tea shop came into view. Rantarou pointed it out to Sonia.

“I heard you’ve wanted to try bubble tea for a while, Sonia-san. Want to get some?”

“You heard correctly!” Though it didn’t seem like Sonia could brighten up further, she did. “Let us hydrate before we die-drate!”

On the bubble tea shop’s backlit menu, there were dozens of drinks available. As they looked over the options available, Sonia was having a lot of difficulty deciding what she wanted to drink. Being in a country so unlike her own was an exciting experience; all she wanted to do was sample each and every food and drink she could. Flavors ranging from strawberry to durian, toppings like pearls, grass jelly, aloe and more… there was a simply endless range of possibilities.

“I wish I could try every flavor, but alas, I have only one mouth.” Sonia sighed. “Is there anything you suggest, Rantarou-san?”

“How adventurous are you feeling?” Rantarou asked. “Depending on your answer, I have different recommendations.”

Sonia glanced at the menu again. “This is my first time trying bubble tea, but I also want to have an experience I can only have in Japan. So you could say that I am feeling adventurous.”

Rantarou thought for a few moments. Having traveled to many parts of the world, he’d been in Sonia’s position many times; stumbling across food carts and other eateries with no clue where to start, and having to ask strangers for recommendations. The locals he interacted with were almost always happy to direct him to someplace he may not have found by himself. He wanted to let Sonia feel the same anticipation he felt when trying something new and exciting. But he also wanted to start her off with a classic she was sure to love.

With those thoughts in mind, he went, “try the green milk tea with bubbles and ask for cheese foam on top.”

“Cheese foam?” Sonia asked incredulously, truly taken aback. “Are you talking about that canned spray product? I thought that was only produced in America—has something truly so terrifying made its way overseas?”

Rantarou chuckled. “No, cheese foam is different. It originally came from Taiwan and then got really popular like bubble tea. It’s funny, since bubble tea’s becoming really trendy in America, but a lot of people there get weirded out by the concept of cheese foam.”

Rantarou then pointed to a picture of tea with white foam on top on the menu. 

“See, right here. It’s this whipped cream or cream cheese foam—the flavor’s a mix of sweet, salty, and tangy. I’ve had it before, it’s pretty good.”

“I see!” Sonia exclaimed. “I have faith in your judgement. If it is good as you say, then I will cast aside my doubts and order it.”

“Glad you trust me with your first bubble tea experience,” Rantarou said. He put a hand to the back of his head as they moved up in line. “If I get it wrong, I could ruin bubble tea for you forever.”

Sonia laughed and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. “You need not worry so much. Remember what I said earlier about memories? That is the part that matters most to me, making memories. With them, I will always have something to cherish even when my friends are not close by.”

“Something to cherish, huh?” Rantarou echoed softly. He considered it for a moment, then smiled. “You have a good outlook on life, Sonia-san.”

As they moved up in line, Rantarou spoke more. 

“You know, whenever I go somewhere, I always try to see at least one sunrise and sunset. During those times… the world seems to move more slowly. It gives you time to think, consider your perspective, and the like. I feel like you’d appreciate that kind of thing, Sonia-san. I’d be happy to take you somewhere if you did.”

When Rantarou turned to face Sonia fully for her response, her face was bright with excitement. 

“That would be wonderful, Rantarou-san.”

* * *

Several minutes later, Sonia was fawning over the look of her bubble tea. It was a pale green color throughout, with the signature black bubbles at the bottom and a dreamy layer of foam resting on top. An extra sprinkling of matcha and a plastic sealing completed the look.

With her phone, Sonia began snapping pictures from various angles. Though it didn’t seem possible after being doused in body shimmer, Sonia was sparkling even more now.

“Oh, Rantarou-san, I cannot even! It looks absolutely perfect!”

Sitting across the table from her, Rantarou idly shook his own cup. The white flecks of coconut jelly inside swirled, vanishing and reappearing from within the purple tea. He smiled at her fascination.

“Doesn’t it?” he asked. 

Rantarou took out his straw and was about to put it through the plastic that sealed his drink, but then Sonia grabbed his wrist.

“Wait! Let us do it together! I heard that when you put your thumb over the straw and ram it in, you get the most satisfying noise.”

“Haha, okay.”

As Sonia readied her straw, Rantarou followed suit. They raised their straws together, and with a decisive motion—

_Pop! Pop!_

When she got her straw in, Sonia offered her cup forward in a toast and smiled radiantly.

“Cheers to our friendship, Rantarou-san!”

Rantarou matched her smile as he bumped his cup into hers. 

“Cheers to our friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the cheese foam on bubble tea and it was... interesting™️ lmao. 
> 
> anyways, rantarou and sonia are my favorite danganronpa characters so their utdp interaction made me cry out of happiness. I just think they're neat... they aren't quite foils since they never interact outside of that, but I think there's something to be said about rantarou's cautious and guarded nature versus sonia's trusting and friendly one. I headcanon that rantarou is multilingual, then sonia of course is a master polyglot at 30 languages, so I imagine they have many longwinded discussions about language and culture. 
> 
> I can honestly go on forever talking about their friendship but for the sake of the end notes' character limit I won't aksjdhfkjahkajf
> 
> ~~but... if anyone's interested, my tumblr is credens-justitiam... jk... haha... unless?~~


End file.
